dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
Mac *'Number': 47282, previously 7282 *'Class': LMS Fowler 3F "Jinty" *'Designer': Henry Fowler *'Build date': 1924 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Scrapped': 1965 Mac was a Fowler 3F tank engine who worked on the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway throughout most of his life. He was friends with Ed, Sid and Liz . Due to the fact he worked on the S&D, it is likely that he knew Dave, too, though Dave doesn't seem to remember him. Bio Mac was built on September 30th, 1924 at Queen's Park Works by the North British Locomotive Company. Almost as soon as he was assembled and steamed up, he was taken away from his birthplace and brought straight to the struggling Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway at Bath, where he was assigned station pilot and yard shunter, greatly angering the foul mouthed Scottish tank engine. A few years after arriving, Mac encountered Sid at Bath, and they soon became friends, due to Sid's caring nature. Unfortunately, Mac's initial thoughts that Sid was a pushover were dumbfounded when Sid violently attacked the tank engine in a drunken rage when Mac insulted Ed. After that, Mac held greater respect for Sid, due to his passion and spirit. Mac's first encounter with Ed was much more violent. They met when Ed came up to Bath Green Park to do some shunting, but was accosted by Mac when he messed up his yard. Despite a fight, the two engines begrudgingly apologised to each other, and became unlikely friends (partly due to their love of MDMA and drinking). When Liz arrived on the S&D in the late 1930's, Mac initially didn't like. However, over time, she hung out with him, Ed and Sid more and more often due to her being rejected by the other engines on the line due to her anger issues, and they eventually became good friends due to their shared anger problems. On many occaisions, Mac attempted to escape the S&D and "return" to Scotland, but failed every single time, due to intervention from his friends, circumstances out of his control, or through some other random means. For example, once, he got as far as Bristol Temple Meads before being knocked out by a flying piece of debris from a passing train and being returned, unconcious, to Bath Green Park. Another time, he tried to haul a freight train to Bournemouth, planning to hitch a ride north with an express only to be stopped at Templecombe due to running a hot box and returned to Bath once again! All of this, despite other engines having no trouble going off the line and visiting elsewhere! In the 1950's, Mac continued to work exclusively at Bath, but still plotting to go to Scotland and escape his boring life on the S&D. However, in 1964, an old colleague of his, No. 5, was withdrawn and taken away for scrapping in Bristol, which, along with talk from their drivers about line closure and their own imminent withdrawals, convinced Mac to hatch an escape plan with Ed, Sid and Liz. Therefore, he finally managed to escape "the clutches" of the S&D accompanied with his friends. By 1965, the four engines had ventured to the Midland region, where the pretense was that engines from their home region would help them. However, because they were scheduled for withdrawal, and were technically fugitives from the law, the Midland engines there tried to hand them over for scrap to ensure their own survival. After that, Mac suggested they, finally, go to Scotland, to which the other reluctantly agreed. The four friends duly arrived in Carlisle, where they were surprised to find the area swarming with diesels attempting to take steam engines off to scrapyards. Mac, in a moment of fear, decided to abandon his friends here after a close encounter, and run away into deepest, darkest Scotland, to attempt to find someone to buy him. Most unfortunately for the foul mouthed tank engine, going back to Scotland ended up being his downfall, for not long after arriving, he was abducted by a diesel engine, who took him, ironically, to Queen's Park Works (where he was built) and gave him to the scrappers. He was left to rust away for several weeks before being broken up, and died wishing he hadn't abandoned his friends to their own fates so early on arriving in his home country. Persona Mac was small, but tough, and spoke in a strong scottish accent, which made him very intimidating, despite his size. His goal in life was to return "home" to Scotland, though when he finally got there, it wasn't as he remembered it. He packed in alot of attitude, often managing to shout down far larger engines than himself, including the mighty 9F's stationed at Bath during the summer months! Unfortunately, this didn't save him in Scotland, where the engines were much tougher than he was! Livery Mac originally wore LMS Black, but was later painted into British Railways Black (originally with the Early crest, then, from 1957, with the late crest). Basis Mac is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 3F 0-6-0T, also known as the "Jinty". Colin is also a member of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Ed and Sid (mentioned) *Series 7 - Rollerskate Disco (mentioned) Specials: *You Bang Snowploughs (cameo) Trivia *Mac was originally a character in the pilot episode of the cancelled series, "Ed the Engine and Others", which itself was a spin off of "Ed the Engine". He was introduced as a friend of Ed and Sid's, and was voiced by James Littlewood in this appearance. *Mac has only been mentioned once so far in TDRS, during the events of the episode "Ed and Sid". *It is strange that Dave doesn't recall Mac, or Liz, from his times on the S&D. Considering that Dave normally worked the Southern section of the line, and that Liz and Mac were almost always working between Evercreech Junction and Bath, it's likely that he never really got to know them in his short time on the S&D. Category:Deceased Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0